


In the Best Hands

by stealyourfood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catra is sick for the first time in a long while, whiny catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: Catra falls sick for the first time in a long while. She becomes whiny, adorable, and has no idea what she's doing. Hey, at least she's in the best hands.//“Adora, I feel horrible. Am I dying?” Catra asks, sniffling into a towel. Her eyes are watery, and she looks incapable of even standing on her own two feet.“No, Catra, you have a cold.” Glimmer answers for Adora, rolling her eyes at how dramatic Catra can be.//Post S5
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302





	In the Best Hands

It’s the first time Adora has seen Catra sick, at least since they became teenagers.

“Adora, I feel horrible. Am I dying?” Catra asks, sniffling into a towel. Her eyes are watery, and she looks incapable of even standing on her own two feet.

“No, Catra, you have a cold.” Glimmer answers for Adora, rolling her eyes at how dramatic Catra can be.

“I knew it. It’s Netossa’s fault.” Catra coughs weakly, and Adora strokes her head.

“No, Netossa last sprayed you with water at Game Night. We’ve been through this twice!” Glimmer sighs, and takes a deep breath. “Look, all you need is some rest. No activity, just rest. She-ra couldn't help you, so you just. need. some. rest.”

Catra moans, and Adora looks at Glimmer frantically.

“She’s fine. Adora, you have one job for today. Take care of Catra. She needs you, and you have enough water and a few washcloths over there.” Glimmer points towards the table.

“Uh, Okay, I know how to do that.” Adora nods, remembering how she was fussed over when she fell sick.

“Good. I’ll leave you two then. Please, try not to call for the doctor again. They've been summoned five times already.” Glimmer teleports out, and Catra sneezes.

The room is free of most decorations, save a sprig of purple flowers left behind by Perfuma. Lavenders, Adora recalls, as she strides over to the washcloth.

“Don’t go.” Catra mutters out, and Adora is torn between staying just a little longer, and grabbing the washcloth. Catra groans, and Adora sprints over to the table, bringing the entire tub of water over. Some of the water sloshes over and spills on the carpeted floor.

“Whoops.” Adora mumbles as she settles the tub at the base of the bed, picking up the washcloth and dipping it into the cool water. Up on the bed, Catra whines, even more needily now that Glimmer is gone.

Adora wrings the cloth, gingerly settling it over Catra’s forehead. Catra whines at the sudden coldness, but her frown disappears with the relief following the chilling sensation.

Adora doesn’t say it, but she thinks that a sick Catra is adorable. She’s clutching onto one of the many pillows while lying on her back, and letting out little purrs when Adora pets her.

“Melog.” Catra says, and clutches the pillow.

“Sorry, love, Melog is with Bow now.” Adora kisses Catra on her cheek. Melog too, had been whining and crying out like Catra, even though they were completely healthy. Adora couldn’t possibly handle both Catra and Melog, so Bow helped to take Melog away for the day.

“Mmm. Good hands.” Catra hums, satisfied with the answer. “But I’m in better hands.” She opens her eyes, and grins at Adora. "In the best hands."

“Oh, Catra. You’re so cute when you’re like this!” Adora gushes, and plants tiny, butterfly kisses on Catra’s warm arms.

“I’m cute?” Catra asks, her eyes half-lidded. “Adora thinks I’m cute?”  
  


Adora resists enveloping Catra in a hug. She can already feel She-ra’s presence. A good lot of help She-ra was! The usual healing did nothing at all, so Adora had abandoned further attempts. And now, when Catra is being absolutely adorable, She-ra wants to come out? No way. Adora knows how excited Catra gets when she transforms, so She-ra is the last person Catra should meet.

“Yes. You’re the cutest.” Adora smooths back damp hair, and Catra, in her sick, almost drunk state, beams at Adora. Adora feels blinded, and she clutches her shirt. If only she has a recording pad here! Instead, she indulges in Catra’s drunk antics, and watches the rise and fall of her chest. It slows, and Adora knows Catra is getting sleepy.

Catra bats away the pillow suddenly, and it falls onto the floor, nearly hitting the tub of water.

“Catra?” Adora starts, and Catra bats at the lavenders on the table.

“Pretty flowers.” Catra actually grabs the lavenders and squints at Adora. “Come down, Adora.”

And Adora does, leaning forward supporting herself as she moves closer to Catra. Their breaths mix, and Catra grins.

“Pretty flowers.” She mumbles, as she reaches for Adora’s ponytail. “For a pretty wife.” She sticks the lavenders in crudely, the end poking Adora’s scalp. It’s a gesture Adora will burn into her memory. The first time Catra calls her a wife.

“Oh, Catra, I really hope you remember this.” Adora laughs, as she lifts herself off the bed, taking the washcloth from Catra’s head and rinsing it.

“My wife?” Catra slurs out, and Adora grins.

“Is this a proposal?” She places the cloth gently, and Catra squirms a bit.

“Mmmhmm. Adora, my wife.” Catra yawns, the cutest yawn Adora has seen so far. Catra pats the empty space on the bed beside her. “Come sleep beside me, mwife Adorwife.”

Adora holds back her laughter but ends up snorting anyway. “Alright, alright.” She kicks off her shoes, and slips under the covers, the lavender sprig still stuck in her hair.

“Silly ‘Dora.”Catra yawns again, and Adora shifts closer to her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Catra.” Adora kisses Catra on the nose and hums a little tune as she listens to Catra’s breathing turn into a light snore. Hey own eyelids get heavy, and she dozes off as well.

* * *

The sunlight sneaks into the room, past half-closed filters and bounces off Catra’s back. She wakes up, feeling well-rested and perfectly fine.

She blinks slowly at the face inches away from hers. It’s Adora, and she has… a purple flower stuck in her head? Catra laughs at how silly her girlfriend looks as she reaches out to dislodge it, tenderly brushing aside a few strands stray hairs.

“Good morning, babe.” She leans forward and kisses Adora’s alarmingly hot cheeks.

“What’s happening?” Catra sits up abruptly, and Adora stirs.

Melog, fur bristling, bursts in before Bow can knock.

“Hey! Melog is super alright, and _very_ energetic, so I guess- Catra, what’s wrong?” Bow raises his eyebrows at Catra, who is flapping her arms around, her eyes round and dare he say, crazed.

“Bow! Adora’s head is on fire! She’s going to die if we don’t do something!”

Glimmer teleports in, alarmed by Catra’s wailing.

“Oh hell no, not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stealyourfood)


End file.
